Historically, many intrusion detection systems have been implemented as wired detection systems with a single type of sensor in areas with permanent or long standing barriers surrounding the perimeter of military bases, correctional facilities, and select transportation industries. In such systems, unintelligent transducers are connected by wiring that delivers communication data and power to each transducer attached along the barrier. In such systems, the transducers report input to a central processing device through the wiring where the sensor input is processed and a determination is made as to whether the sensor data indicates an intrusion.
However, intrusion detection systems are now desired in a vast array of facilities including facilities where the perimeters may need to be altered, perimeters are non-contiguous, or where detection mobility is desired, for example. In such cases, wired detection systems are undesirable because they increase manual setup time in the case of perimeter alteration and are prone to failure in cases where the power and communication wire is cut or otherwise damaged. Accordingly, a detection system that can be used in a wide variety of settings with robust failure protection and efficient power management is desired. In addition, it is further desired to implement an accurate and power efficient multi-dimensional detection system to reduce false alarm rates prevalent in previous low cost single dimension detection systems.